Sailor Sun and Sailor Black Moon
by melahoney
Summary: Pamela's life is truned upside down when she meets a vampire who is Sailor Black Moon.After becoming a Sailor Scout herself Pamela is now a heroin for a small town in southren CA. AU of a sort.
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Sun & Sailor Black Moon**

By: Mela Honey

Disclaimer: Do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho, but own Sailor Sun and Sailor Black Moon.

Chapter 1

Pamela sighed as she walked to Lanstorm, a local cyber cafe. 'Why do I have to go there by myself…people in there are scary' she thought as she waited for the light to change. 'Well at least Cherry's working today.' Pamela crossed the street and noticed a person walking behind her. Pamela ignored her and continued to walk to the café.

Pamela was a 15 year, home schooled high school student, she didn't have very many friends not that she cared. She preferred to be by herself, though her parents try to make her have friends that didn't live across the country or in another country. She was 5 8, though wished she was taller, had brown hair with red and blond high lights, hazel eyes, green and brown, and pale skin. She had two little brothers that were freaks, and a little sister that was the complete opposite of Pamela. Though Pamela all thought this was because they had lived in the middle of no where for the past 14 years and just recently moved closer to town.

"Hey Pam!" said Cherry, Pamela's mother's friend who worked at Lanstorm, "Be with ya in a minute."

"Kay," said Pamela and sat down at a little table. Pamela looked at everyone in the café and felt really out of place. Looking over at the door to see who just came in, Pamela saw the girl that had been following her.

"So you want any thing? Your dad called and said he was going to be late," said Cherry for behind the counter.

"Can I use his tab thingy?"

"Sure! His payment for being late, right?"

"Yep! Though he's going to get an earful from mother."

"That's for sure," said Cherry with a laugh, "so what you want?"

"Um…a combo meal thingy with a smoothie, chocolate strawberry, a turkey sandwich with cheddar and lettuces."

"Anything else?"

"Nope," said Pamela and went to look at what cookie or chip she wanted with her lunch. As Pamela was looking at the chips and cookies, a shadow fell over her, looking up, she saw the girl that had followed her smiling at her.

"You're cute," said the girl.

"Thanks…I think."

The girl chucked. She was tall, very tall; Pamela wished she was near that tall. To Pamela the girl was about the same height as her dad who was 6 4. She was dressed in black, had black hair, blue eyes, and very pale skin.

"My name's Shiramu," the girl said holding out her hand.

"Interesting name…Oh, mine's Pamela," said Pamela shaking her hand.

"So you know what it means?"

"Death become light, right?"

"Yes," said the girl in a low creepy voice. "You remind me of my adopted daughter."

"I do…" Pamela blinked; the girl didn't look that much older than Pamela herself.

"Hey, Pam! Is that really you?" shouted Cherry.

"Yea…"

"Sooooo, who's your new friend, haven't seen her around here before."

"My name's Shiramu, please to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Pam, your sandwich is done."

"Oh, okay." Said Pamela who grabbed a cookie and walked over to the counter. "Thanks."

"Can I have a chocolate smoothie?" asked Shiramu putting some money down on the counter.

"Kay, one chocolate smoothie coming up!" said Cherry and went to go make it.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" asked Shiramu.

"No…" answered Pamela and the two sat down.

"So how old are you?"

"15."

"Cool, you like cats?"

"Yes, I love them! I have five."

"That's neat, I just have one. You like anime?"

"Yep! I love it!"

"Me too! You like Yu Yu Hakusho?"

"Yes, my favorite's is Yoko Kurama. What's yours?"

"Mine, would be Hiei."

"Hey, Shiramu, your smoothie's done," said Cherry and handed it to her.

"Thanks."

"So you like Hiei?"

"Yep, what oth-," Shiramu stopped in mid word and looked out the window. Pamela turned and looked out the window too. Pamela suddenly felt very cold and Shiramu got up and started walking to the door.

"Wait," said Pamela and suddenly there was a huge bang and cars swerving off the road. Luckily none of them hit the café. Everyone was on there feet and running out the door to see what was going on.

Pamela ran out behind Shiramu and almost choked on her breath at what she saw. A demon looking monster was at the end of the road, laughing. Pamela then notice people falling down and others trying to run away but falling down any ways.

"Hey folks! If you don't want to end up like the people down there, run!" shouted some one and Pamela realized it was Shiramu.

"What is it doing to them?" asked Pamela turning to Shiramu.

"If you're the one then I'll tell you," said Shiramu with a smile and then took off running towards the monster.

"Wait! You'll get hurt!" Pamela yelled and took off after her. Pamela caught up with her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to fight the monster and I guess your going to help!"

"What? Help?"

"Yep! Here," said Shiramu and toss Pamela a necklace which glowed softly at her touch.

"What am I suppose to do with this?"

"Say Sun Fire Power," said Shiramu and jumped up at the monster that had notice them and was planning an attack on them.

"Kay…Sun Fire Power," said Pamela and there was a blinding flash of light. The next moment, Pamela stood there in a sailor suit with red and whitish gold bows and skirt. Gold gloves and boots with a tiara with a white gem in the middle, Pamela blinked.

"What the abyss just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Sun & Sailor Black Moon**

By: Mela Honey

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Pamela and Shiramu

Chapter 2

"What in the abyss just happened?"

"Watch out," Pamela looked up just in time to see a giant hand swing at her. Pamela didn't think but jumped out of the way.

"What I do now?" Pamela yelled at Shiramu.

"Think, it'll come to you," Shiramu yelled back. Pamela frowned and thought, words formed in her mind and Pamela began speaking them without thinking.

"Sun," Pamela held her arms out like she was holding a bow and arrow. "Flame," Pamela pulled her invisible bow back and an arrow in flames appeared. "Arrow," Pamela yelled and let go and the arrow went straight at the monster that was busy with Shiramu. It stuck and the monster busted into flames.

"Great job!" shouted Shiramu and a black staff with what looked like a black crescent moon and an eight point black star appeared in the girl's hand. "Moon's Black Star," Shiramu pointed the staff at the monster and some sort of black energy shoot towards the monster. The monster gave one last yell and turned to dust.

"Kay, so what's going on?" asked Pamela Shiramu who was dusting off her clothes.

"Tell ya later, top secret," said Shiramu who walked over and gave a tug at the necklace Pamela was wearing. "So don't go tellin' any one."

Shiramu smiled at her and Pamela frowned and noticed that she was back in her street clothes.

"Pamela!" Pamela turned around to see her dad yelling for her.

"Over here!" Pamela yelled back and her father came running towards her followed by Cherry.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Pamela's dad Matt.

"Ask her," said Pamela and pointed at Shiramu.

"I was merely trying to save a young girl from the monster. She found her mother and is safe now."

"What happen to the monster?" Cherry asked looking around as if the monster was going to appear and start attacking again.

"These two girls came and defeated it! It was like watching a video game come to live!" said Pamela who sounded amazed.

"I think we should leave. I hear sirens," said Shiramu looking down the road.

"Why would we do that?" asked Cherry.

"Well I really don't like hospitals or doctors for that matter and I don't feel like be interrogated. So I'm off, you decide what to do," answered Shiramu.

"Wait, here's my phone number and e-mail address," said Pamela as she took out a piece of paper and started writing on it. Shiramu blinked then smiled.

"Thanks, I'll e-mail you with my info, kay?"

"Sure!" said Pamela and waved as she walked down the street.

"Who are you, and what have you done to my daughter?" asked Matt who was amazed at the fact that his daughter had given her e-mail and phone number to someone.

"I'm still me…I think," Pamela answered.

"Well, she's interesting. Don't know about you two but I need to stay here with the café. So you two can head off. I'm sure Dot is getting worried," said Cherry.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave or have us stay here?" Cherry nodded to Matt. "Kay, we're leaving. Come on Pamela."

"Kay! Bye Cherry!" Pamela said and waved as she followed her father to his car and got in.

Pamela sighed as she sat in front of her computer in her room. After she had gotten home, her parents checked her over for injures and then her siblings asked her about the monster and the two girls. It was late and Pamela was happy that she finally got away from her family to e-mail someone who might know something about what's going on besides Shiramu.

"Good she's online," Pamela said to herself looking at her contact list.

(This will be an instant message between Pamela and her friend)

Pamela aka Duke's Daughter: Hey you're online!

Pamela's friend aka M. Computer: Yes, was working on an extra credit report.

Duke's Daughter: Hehe, sounds like you.

Duke's Daughter: Anyway, you know those monsters you we're telling me about the other day

M. Computer: Yea, what about them?

Duke's Daughter: What can you tell me about the people who fight them?

M. Computer: Why do you ask?

Duke's Daughter: Because a monster appeared here and I saw these two girls defeat it.

M. Computer: Really? What can you tell me about them?

Duke's Daughter: You answer my question first.

M. Computer: Okay, well no one knows much about them. There are five of girls and a young man.

Duke's Daughter: A guy?

M. Computer: Yea, he helps them.

Duke's Daughter: You know what they call themselves?

M. Computer: Yea, the Sailor Scouts and the guy calls himself Tuxedo Mask.

Duke's Daughter: What, the guy fights the monsters in a tuxedo and wears a mask?

M. Computer: Yes.

Duke's Daughter: Hahaha, that's funny.

Duke's Daughter: So what are the girls' names or do they all call themselves Sailor Scouts?

M. Computer: I don't think it's funny…well the girls call themselves Sailor Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter, all with Sailor in front.

Duke's Daughter: Named after planets?

M. Computer: Or Roman gods.

Duke's Daughter: True…so what about the rest of the planets or gods?

M. Computer: What do you mean?

Duke's Daughter: Well don't you think there'll be a Sailor Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto or other Roman gods?

M. Computer: Well, that would make sense. If there are I've never heard of them.

Duke's Daughter: Do you think there is a Sailor Sun too?

M. Computer: Maybe.

Duke's Daughter: You know what scouts look like?

M. Computer: Yea.

Duke's Daughter: Can you tell me?

M. computer: Sure. They all wear basically the same outfit with different colors and shoes. The outfit is a sailor suit. Moon is red and blue with boots. She also has blond hair in to pig tails. Mercury is blue and also wears boots. She has short black hair. Mars is red and has high heels and long black hair. Venus is orange and yellow with classy shoes and long blond hair with some up in a bow. Jupiter is green and wears lace up boots and has brown hair up in a pony tail.

Duke's Daughter: Okay.

M. Computer: So what about the two girls you saw?

Duke's Daughter: Oh well the first one was wearing a black overcoat of some kind so I couldn't tell what she was wearing, but she had long black hair held back in two pig tails with silver clasps. The other one was wearing a sailor suit with boots and hair tied up in a high pony tail. Her colors weren't green though, like Jupiter. Her colors were red, gold, and a whitish gold.

M. Computer: Oh? Well that interesting. Was the first girl wearing a terra?

Duke's Daughter: Um…no, but she had a black crescent moon on her forehead.

M. Computer: Was it upside down?

Duke's Daughter: No.

M. Computer: Kay, well I got to go. Promised some of my friends I'll help them study.

Duke's Daughter: Kay, nice talken' with ya, thanks for the info.

M. Computer: You're welcome.

Pamela closed the window and had another window pop up.

"BlackQueen wants to add you to contact list," the window flashed. Pamela blinked and wondered who it was. Pamela looked at the e-mail address to the person. "Shiramublackqueen" was the e-mail and Pamela thought it must be the girl from early. Adding the person to contact list, she saw that the person was online. Pamela sent an instant message.

Duke's Daughter: Hey, is that you Shiramu?

BlackQueen: Yo! Glad to see you online. Nice name.

Duke's Daughter: It goes with my mom's and dad's.

BlackQueen: Not going to bed anytime soon are you?

Duke's Daughter: Not for at least another hour.

BlackQueen: Good, now we can play 20 questions!


End file.
